


Kenma, The Artist

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also kenma is good at art, kenma is gendefluid and uses they, kuroo is lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which kenma finds themself bored with a broken finger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma, The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the haikyuu 30 day writting tumblr :)

The cat like setter sat on the bench, bored out of their mind. Kuroo had insisted they come to practice, even if Kenma couldn't set with a broken finger.

They had shocked and brought the team to panic when they set for Kuroo last week during practice and the minute Kenma had pushed the volleyball upwards for Kuroo, they feel to the ground in pain. That action alone set the team into a frenzy. The ball bounced off of Kuroos palm and onto the floor, Kuroo running over to his partner the second he noticed. Rushing the setter to the hospital was a hard feet, Kenma being afraid of hospitals and Kuroo running them there, not pothering with a car. After coaxing Kenma into letting him go into the hospital, with the promise of an apple pie, the captain signed the setter in and they were brought to meet with a doctor.

Kenma had broken a finger. The extreme pain that had caused them to collapse, was a broken finger. The doctor has set it back into place, but the pudding head volleyball player was forced to wear a wrap around it for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! The poor setter couldn't play volleyball with their partner or even game. Everything is a struggle when you break a finger. There was one thing however, the setter could do. They could draw.

Most people were unaware that the injured player could draw, the only people who knew were their parents. They didn't like attracting attention to themselves and being able to draw would shine a lot of light on him. In volleyball they could let most of the light shine on the team since it was a team sport, but in art it's different. All the attention would be too much and because of that, Kenma hid their talent.

But Kenma was bored. They couldn't leave the club room, it would distract the team from their practice game and they would focus on them instead, which they didn't want. The setter noticed a white board marker on the desk they kept for the water bottle basket. The white board for game planning was empty, Kenma could draw on it if they wanted, but what if someone came in while they were drawing? The thought passes through their head, but they were just so bored. Practice still had an hour and a half to go and besides taking a cat nap, they had nothing else to do.

Letting out a sigh and pushing themself of the bench, Kenma went to get the marker and stood in front of the board. What would they draw? Thinking of a game they were playing before their injury and listening to the yells from the gym, Kenma uncapped the marker and started their work. Their uninjured hand drawing away while the other was focused on holding on to the board, the setter drew a fantasy world. A world where Kenma was a Mage and Kuroo a mighty Knight. Sketching all their other team members and their friend Hinata into the photo, the injured boy let out a yawn. They were tired.

Finishing their hard work and making sure the photo looked decent, Kenma puts the cap back on the marker and put it away where it belonged. They laid down in the corner of the room and curled up, grabbing the emergency blanket the team kept by the bench and taking a nap.  
\---------------

The members of Nekoma slowly pored into the club room to grab their stuff and Kuroo, to pick up Kenma.

"Hey guys, was that photo always on the board?" Lev asked energetically, looking at the photo in awe.

The team looked at the board closely in surprise. There hadn't been a drawling that good before they left and the only person who had been there was Kenma.

"It's so pretty"

"Is that us?!"

"It's extremely accurate, I wonder how it got there?"

"Is that Hinata?"

Kuroo looks over his shoulder to see his sleeping partner and softly smiles. It had to be Kenma though knowing them, they didn't want anyone to know that. Looking closely at the photo the captain became more and more amazed. He knew his partner was talented, but not this talented. Each character was accurate to the person it was meant to portray, but the two most detailed figures were him and the quiet setter. Kenma had made them look perfect and it lifted his heart.

The cat like setter had a ginormous place in his heart, they were nice, shy, talented and most importantly, they stood with Kuroo no matter what. Kuroo was certain Kenma hadn't wanted to come with him to practice, certainly not with the broken finger that had given Kuroo a heart attack. When the boy realized his partner had collapsed his heart broke and he was scared. Would they be ok? Was what happened serious? Would they die? All of those passed through his head and he was thankful when they found out it was just a broken finger.

He didn't know what he would do without his apple pie loving partner.

Walking over to his partner, Kuroo crouches to the sleeping setter and shakes his shoulders. Kenmas eyes slowly flutter open.

"Come on kitten, it's time to go home."


End file.
